


Unscripted

by bartmanskubs



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartmanskubs/pseuds/bartmanskubs
Summary: "Paid Reserch Oportunity: Romantic couples study.You and your partner are eligible to participate if you:- are in committed, monogamous romantic relationship,- have been dating for at least six months,- are currently living together,- are over the age of 18.""So what do you say? ""Wait, are you serious?""Why not, we could use that money. Besides, everyone thinks we're a couple anyway."or, childhood friends, roommates, fake dating AU no one (or everyone) asked for...





	Unscripted

The morning has been boring so far, Chase thinks as he sips on his coffee that seems to be much bitterer than his usual order.

Except that it isn’t exactly a morning anymore, since the day has been closing to noon. He’s been having a great time watching Djokovic vs Federer US Open semifinals game with Karolina and cheering for Djokovic not only because he thinks the guy is cool, but also trying to fuel Gert's friend’s rage at Serbian’s obvious advantage over her favourite tennis player. And his coffee tastes just like it should be, especially since it was brought to him by the girl sitting on the other side of the couch, who has an excellent taste in coffee shops.

Chase just isn’t really in the mood today. He wonders if that’s how women feel on their periods. Like they don’t really fucking care and they do at the same time. Because he’s this numbingly torn like that. He could ask Gert about that. He’s really seen her suffering during these two years they’ve been living together. She even got her period at his house when they were in sixth grade and his mother helped her with everything. Chase tries to be good to her those days, because Gert really isn’t taking that period thing lightly. He buys her pads and tampons, painkillers and something sweet she can bite into and it doesn’t faze him at all anymore, it’s been a long time since it freaked him out. God, she really had it bad a week or so ago, he thinks scrunching his forehead a little bit. She suffered so much she didn’t even attend her classes at one point. He remembers feeling helpless that day. Maybe he shouldn’t be comparing his annoyance to periods after all. Gert would have his ass for that.

“Earth to Chase! Hello!” His eyes move to Karolina, who stares at him with a questioning look on her face. “Djokovic won, you can rub it in my face now” she adds forcing herself a little too visibly from rolling her eyes.

He’s most definitely caught off guard and he looks at Karo in confusion before what she said really gets to him. “Ah, alright, that’s great,” he smirks after a while. “That just settles who’s better.”

Karolina rolls her eyes then at what he’s just said, but soon enough her annoyance is replaced by a contemplating look she throws his way. There’s a moment of silence when she monitors him with her scrutinizing eyes before looking away and sighing loudly.

“So she’s having someone over?”

“Um, yeah, I think so” Chase answers, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m not sure if it’s a guy or a girl. I guess it’s a guy, since she’s been flirting with some douchebag the whole evening at the bar last night.” The blonde's smirk and her raised eyebrow give him an indication of what she’s about to say. “She’s been with him before” he adds stalling the inevitable.

“And you’re okay with that?” She sighs tiredly rather than asks. They’ve had this conversation too many times before.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Chase asks challengingly waiting for her answer and when he gets a pointed look in response, he becomes ten times more annoyed. “Don’t fucking start it right now, Karo. I'm not in the mood.”

“I just don’t get it, asshole. You already act like a married couple, why can’t you just be one” she tells him shaking her head. “You’re head over heels in love with her and you’re telling me you’re okay with that?!” she adds pointing at Gert's door.

Chase throws his head back on the couchrest and rubs his face with his hand. “I’m not having this conversation right now. Of course I love Gert, she's been my best friend for almost eighteen years now, just not like that. Actually, I’ve had enough of you guys. All the other people mistaking us for a couple I can understand, they don’t know us the way you do, but you guys? You talk about feminism all the time but can’t cope with a guy and a girl being just friends?”

Karolina is visibly taken aback by his outburst, but her expression soon transforms into one of annoyance as she presses her lips together. “I can cope with a guy and a girl being friends, but that’s not the case here. Chase, come on… You’re sitting here, all bummed out because she’s having someone over.”

“I’m not dealing with this again. Besides, why are you guys always pestering me and not her?” He tries to shake Karolina off before it isn't too late. He knows how passionate she can get about this thing really, so cutting it short is the only option. It's really flattering that Karo - out of all people - thinks he's deserving of Gert, even though she calls him names on a daily basis. He knows she's one of his best friends and although Chase cares about her, he wants her off his back as quickly as possible.

“Gert's not as petty as you are” Karolina answers him matter of factly, taping her finger on the paper cup with her name on it. “Plus, she takes no shit from us anyway.”

“So you give me shit instead?” He’s pretty angry, especially since she can't take a hint that he's not being playful right now.

“Partly, yeah…”

“You’re horrible people…” he chimes in, knowing the insult will have no effect on her.

“But mostly we just want you guys to be happy together” she continues, glaring at him for interrupting her.

Chase’s hands cover his face again as he sighs loudly with resignation. At moments like these he almost wishes Gert and him stayed in Brentwood and never moved to LA. Things were easier back then. All of their parents were together and Gert and him inseparable since the very beginning, facing the world and its new obstacles together. And really, things haven’t changed between them since they moved out from their hometown. They’re still best friends, growing even closer after their parents decided it’d be best if they had rented a place together. It’ll save everyone money, her father said, winking at him. But being best friends with Gert was definitely much easier back in Brentwood than it is here in LA. They were a team from the start and everyone knew and never questioned that. Sure, his friends teased him about Gert sometimes, some of them even asked him if it was okay for them to take her on a date from time to time and the girls have always been wary and jealous of her, but everyone understood what their thing was. It’s been a completely different story now, since they’ve made new friends and started sharing a place together. Gert bonded with her local girl gang straight away. He hasn’t respected another guy the way he respects Alex and Nico and him share a very similar mindset, but their friends are insufferable when it comes to getting the concept of them.

So, screw them, Chase thinks pressing his lips together with anger. Screw Karolina and Molly. Screw Alex and Amy. And even screw Nico…

And then he smirks.

“Talking about being happy together, are we now, Karo?” She watches him, confused and when she’s about to speak, he beats her up to it. “Let’s talk about you getting together with Nico. I know you’re head over heels in love with her.” The sarcasm drips off his tongue in waves and watching Karolina clench her jaw is always extremely satisfying.

“That’s different.” Her response is short and predictable at this point and he kind of loves the fact she didn’t even deny it.

“Of course it is, you guys have feelings for each other, while Gert and I are best friends.”

That’s his punchline and he feels kind of victorious right now, but he sees Karolina's about to protest anyway. She doesn’t get to do that, though, because the door to Gert's room fly open shutting both of them down.

“You’re not gonna offer me anything to eat, babe?” His eyes immediately monitor the situation, because that’s what he does. He’s always ready to step in, if the situation needs his reaction. He also knows Gert can handle herself and right now, when he looks at her with her arms crossed and tapping her foot, he knows she’s got it covered.

“It’s not my fault you slept so late. Besides, I’m having plans and my friends have been waiting for some time.” She’s smiling but he knows her too well to not notice her annoyance.

The blonde guy looks at them with a side smile and throws a stupid “‘Sup” their way. Chase doesn’t even react but chuckles at Karolina only raising her eyebrow in response.

“So you’ll be fine, then?” Gert uncrosses her arms and steps towards the guy even more annoyed and Chase notices that her oversized t-shirt, _his t-shirt_ , seems even shorter now. The guy completely misinterprets her intentions, because he suddenly kisses her long and deep with one hand on her neck and the other squeezing her butt. Chase can only look away, trying to give her privacy. He knows Karolina's watching him because of that.

“Sure thing, sweets. I’ll find my way out. Call me this time, yeah?” the guy says a moment later and before Chase knows it, Gert already holds the door open for him.

“I will” she tells him, closing their front door. “Not.” She looks their way and giggles, before walking into the living room. “Jesus, sorry about that, he wouldn’t wake up. What a douchebag...”

She plops down on the corner of their sofa and throws her legs over his lap. His arms cover them instinctively and his thumbs start moving against her skin. Chase smiles at the familiarity, before widening his lips with a smirk. “Wow, breaking hearts Saturday mornings your new thing, Gert?”

“Don’t be a dick.” He laughs at that but stops immediately after she jabs him between the ribs. “But honestly, it's the last time I’ve made one night stand a two nights stand.”

“Was he that bad?” He chuckles and Gert doesn’t even looks like she wants to fight him for that.

“He has a skilled dick” she answers matter of factly, “but _he doesn't go down on chicks_. ”

It’s Karolima who snorts this time, while Chase furrows his brows with confusion. “And you let him back into your bed.”

Gert sighs at that. “I was horny, and like I said - skilled dick. You should try it some time.”

“Not really my thing, sweets .” His voice is overly sweet and she clearly wants to kick him for the jab, but he quickly prevents it by pinning her legs down with his arms.

“Like I haven’t seen you kissing guys.” He doesn't even have to look at her to know she’s rolling her eyes and smirking at the same time.

“What?” Karolina nearly chokes on her coffee.

“That was purely for scientific purposes. How do I know which team I play for, if I haven’t tasted all of them? Besides, lips are lips, there's not much difference to it” he explains shrugging it off, even though Gert has just basically outed him to her friend. It doesn’t bother him, though. He hasn't decided if he’s maybe bi like Gert or simply horny yet.

“Sure, Chasey” Gert says patting his cheek, while he continues massaging her legs.

“Nice shirt by the way” he changes the topic, throwing her a disapproving look.

“I know, it’s my favourite.” Gert winks, even though he’s looking at her pointedly.

“I told you I was looking for it, like, last Friday.”

“You know we share clothes, that’s our thing” she jokes, purposely riling him up.

“If you understand sharing clothes as stealing mine, that’s definitely our thing, babe.”

“You can borrow some of mine if you want.”

He knows it’s a game to her, getting on his nerves, and he kind of likes it, that’s their thing . But he’s really annoyed today, so he just rolls his eyes before responding. “They’re too small, Gert.”

“Can you guys stop flirting already? It's exhausting to watch.” There it is again. And as he looks up at Karolina, he sees her face scrunched in disgust, while her eyes shine with amusement. He hates it.

“What’s her deal?” Gert laughs, directing her question to him.

“Federer lost.” Chase says through gritted teeth.

“With whom?”

“Djoković.” He smiles triumphantly.

“Meh… If it's not Nadal, I don't care.”

“So are we getting ready, or…” Karolina finally asks them, standing up from the couch. “It's already past noon, and I’d like to get to the mall before one.”

“On my way, captain.” Gert does the same and sprints to her room in an instant. Chase glares at Karolina straight away and before he can throw some harsh words her way, Gert calls out from behind the door “Chase, isn’t Nico supposed to pick us up?”

Chase’s whole expression changes just then and when he looks at Karolina, he simply smirks. “Yes. Yes, she is.”

And he just loves the panicked expressiong on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone remembers that one tumblr post....
> 
> So I did that....
> 
> I halfassed that.....
> 
> And I'm extremely happy because of that!
> 
> It's an AU and it may seem OOC sometimes but I don't care.
> 
> You guys probably know that I wrote this fic for two ships in two fandoms that's why Im trying to change it the wat it suita both of them. I honestly think Gertchase and Chriseva are kind of similar.
> 
>  
> 
> It's the shittiest of my writing so I have an excuse lol


End file.
